


Bite The Pillow

by bby_rabbit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_rabbit/pseuds/bby_rabbit
Summary: Recovery looks different for everyone.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Uzuki Yuugao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bite The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antioedipus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565419) by [antioedipus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/pseuds/antioedipus). 



" _ **You are hoping to master the experience. The pain is what we know. It's our barometer of reality. We never trust pleasure." ~ Stephanie Danler**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I think it's kinda fucked..." Yuugao starts to speak, but her mouth feels heavy from the lack of sleep. Her tongue is dry because she hasn't properly drunk a glass of water in god knows how long. Months? She drinks strong liquor until the back of her throat is numb.

"That I'm being punished for turning out exactly like you want me to." For so many years, killing has been flavorless. Or rather, Yuugao has eaten it so much, that it had stopped tasting like anything. However—death, its conjoined twin sister? She can't brush the taste out of her mouth.

Before Hayate's death, Yuugao had never concerned herself with how death would make her feel. Like it could never happen to her. It was never within the realm of possibility because she is so strong. It only happens to weak people who can't protect the people most important to them.

Death said, _"Well bitch, I've got news for you."_

"Like I wanted you to?" Kakashi's tone of voice is flat but he glares at her severely.

"Take responsibility for me being a fuck up and I'll happily throw up the white flag." She's blowing smoke out of her ass. There's no way she can talk Kakashi out of suspending her for insubordination. For what he lacks in empathy, he makes up for it in decisiveness. He's a very certain motherfucker, she will give him that.

"You're all a bunch of freaks, sickos! None of this shit is ok! I fucking quit. Fuck your suspension, Lord Sixth." Yuugao shoots out of her seat.

Kakashi breathes in, his mask collapsing around the shape of his nose. Yuugao doesn't storm out but she wants him to say something.

"You can come back in three months, but you can't be in Anbu until you're completely sober. However long that takes is completely up to you." He twirls a pen between his fingers.

This is the problem with Konoha. Everyone is a little too jazzed up for the future, ignoring the past. This nonchalance towards pain sort of breaks her sanity. Now she understands why the homeless walk around in circles and talk to themselves. High off their ass or with some awful trauma scrambling their brain.

"Fuck you. I quit." Yuugao says this quietly, grinding her teeth together. Her jaw hurts for it.

And of course, Kakashi being the cool 'level-headed' leader that he is, lets her leave. He's known Yuugao a very long time to know when she's bluffing. Yuugao could never adapt to a civilian's lifestyle.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuugao will admit, her coping has gotten out of hand. She is an angry, belligerent drunk and a sloppy slut if she's pumped with enough drugs. Not weed though. Weed spaces her out and makes her sleep. Yuugao doesn't want to sleep because Hayate is always there. She doesn't dream of anything but Hayate and static. He only speaks in white noise. Which is more horrifying than brain eating zombies or falling off cliff a without landing.

But everyone in the forces copes. Yuugao just grieves a little too loudly and almost got her teammates obliterated because alcohol withdrawals give her the shakes.

She is in her empty apartment. Anbu hasn't allowed her enough time to decorate it. She wouldn't even know what to put in this cold hell space. There's a mattress on a low platform frame. A loveseat and a tiny television that sits on her kitchen counter. Her floor is spotless save for a little bit of dust. The television is on full blast but Yuugao isn't watching it. She is sitting in front of the fan she'd wedged in her window in a pair of Hayate's boxers. They're the campy kind with yellow smiley faces all over them. He was the one with taste and a sense of humor in the relationship. To curb her alcohol binges, she drinks beer just to keep herself from dry heaving. The fan blasts against her clammy bare chest. Her hair flying in all directions, crossing over her nose, into her nose and mouth.

There's a bang on her door, like someone is using the palm of their hand instead of a fist. Shaky slaps that rattle the flimsy chain. Yuugao takes a sip of her beer before standing up. She unhooks the chain, not caring that she isn't wearing a shirt.

It's Kakashi on the other side of the door.

"You're the last person I want to see." She taps the tip of the bottle against her chin.

If she and Kakashi were the last two people on Earth, the human race would just have to perish.

He isn't wearing his head plate and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. The loud crickets eat the silence. He is staring right into her face, his brows knitted together. She steps out of the way to let him inside.

"You wouldn't be the first to feel that way." Kakashi grimaces at the blaring infomercial.

_**Buy, buy, buy, now. Two for one. Free, free and did I say free shipping if you order now?!** _

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates you." She slaps her front door shut.

Kakashi walks up to the old TV with its lopsided antennas. He aggressively jams his thumb against the low volume button, until there is nothing but silence and the eerie atmosphere a muted TV creates.

Yuugo leans against the counter, her beer bottle clinking against the surface when she sits it down.

"You need help." Kakashi slides a rolled-up piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Who doesn't? Pot meet kettle." She sniffles, wiggling her nose.

"Nah. You need it big time. Real bad." Kakashi doesn't adapt to the demeanor of an authority figure. He just says how he feels and means what he says. Nobody challenges him. _Real Bad. Big Time_. Yuugao snorts then rolls her eyes.

"I quit. Remember?" She is about to push herself away, but he grabs her by the arm. His grip so tight, his fingers press into the meat of her muscles.

He holds up a crinkled pamphlet. She snatches it from his hand. The paper crackles when she smooths out the wrinkles. Its edges are worn out like Kakashi had been holding onto it for a while, probably for himself.

"Grief counseling...group therapy!? You think I'm that bad off?" Yuugao's voice shrinks in her throat.

"If you go and get better, you can come back."

"What if I don't want to come back?" She glares at him pointedly.

"You will because it's all you know. Can you imagine yourself working under a boss?" Kakashi air quotes.

"How is it not confusing to subject me to a life of fucked-up-ness, while encouraging better mental health? You're sending me mixed signals." Being a kunoichi isn't a symptom. It's the whole damn problem.

"I'll take you." He shrugs.

"Nope."

"Well, you have to promise me you'll go every night its available."

"Sure. Whatever."

"I will know if you don't." Kakashi extends his pinky finger, holding it out to her. Yuugao drunkenly puffs up her cheeks. The urge to cry hits her between the eyes. She loops her finger with his.

"It's bad to break a pinky promise." The corners of his eyes crinkle.

"What are we—two?" Yuugao's nasal cavity burns.

"In spirit!" It's a long time before they let go. Yuugao cries into the crook of her arm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pakkun makes sure that Yuugao gets to her first meeting. It feels nice to be cared about and sort of babied. Her soul had receded into itself, into a dark knot of pain somewhere in her body. Wherever the ectoplasm grows in the human body. She stopped answering Anko's phone calls and Anko eventually stopped calling. No one ever knows what to say to a grieving person. _They probably think I should be over it by now_.

When she made it to the glass front door of the rundown community center for civilians, Pakkun squats himself right beside a trash can that doubles as large public ash tray. Yuugao pressed all of her wait against the handle. A _woosh_ of sterile air blasts her in the face. It smells like a hospital or a funeral home. Her cheap sandals snap against the tile floor as she passes empty rooms with chairs on top of tables.

On the walls there are poorly taped signs with arrows pointing her to the last room in the back of the hall. She takes a deep breath then pushes through the heavy metal door.

There's a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. A table pushed against the wall with a fat pitcher of lemonade, short towers of upside-down cups, a plate of different kinds of cookies. Crooked and bent blinds stretch over the only window that is long and rectangle. For the most part, the room is bare concrete walls and dusty tile.

She takes a sweeping look around the room and at first, she thinks she is surrounded by civilians, but she recognizes a face. Even if she didn't know Raidou in passing, shinobis can sniff each other out. Shinobis have a distinctive gait and demeanor when interacting with the world. Especially around civilians. Raidou sits in a chair facing the door with the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head, the drawstrings pulled tight. He balances a slim can of energy drink on his knee while he chews through a gooey chocolate chip cookie. They both notice each other.

Actually, she only knows _of_ Raidou. They don't share the same circle. Yuugao isn't partial towards Kurenai, but she bummed cigarettes off of Asuma on numerous occasions.

And while Yuugao and Raidou do acknowledge each other with head nods, she senses that he is feeling the same way about running into somebody he knows. Uncomfortable.

Yuugao sits one seat over from him, folding her right leg over her left. She also wants to sit facing the doorway.

"Kakashi force you to be here too?" She immediately starts to bite on her nails, which triggers a memory. Hayate hated that she chewed her nails to the nubs and threatened to soak her hands in the hottest hot sauce.

"You know exactly who forced me to come here. Apparently sleeping all day isn't normal." Raidou slurps from his can. There's chocolate on the side of his mouth.

"Kurenai?" Yuugao notices the cleanliness of his fingernails.

"Mhmm. Gave me an ultimatum and everything like she's my mom." He wipes his mouth with his sleeve. There are holes for his thumbs that he'd probably cut out himself.

"Sounds like her. High strung." Yuugao clicks her tongue.

"I won't tell her you said that." Raidou winks at her then actually smiles because he knows it's true. Kurenai is very high strung and what Anko would consider a _total_ Gemini.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. She doesn't scare me one bit. I am an Anbu operative after all." Well, she was an Anbu operative. "Nothing scares me."

Yuugao looks off into space. The grief gang bang is about to start.

"Nothing at all?" Raidou challenges her, but he isn't trying to be rude.

"You think I'm a liar or something, Namiashi?"

"No. It's just if that were the case, you wouldn't be here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raidou knows he has a problem. His soul broke after Asuma's death and the pieces jangle around inside of him, cutting up his guts. When he isn't on a mission, he doesn't leave his apartment. Genma, being the good roommate that he is and a nosy asshole, apparently told Kurenai that Raidou mopes. So much for sworn secrecy and brotherhood. Genma snitches on Raidou to Kurenai all the time.

**Raidou will lay face down in his pillow, watching the sunlight change positions on his walls.**

**Raidou can't keep up with his keys.**

**Raidou takes pills to paralyze him into a deeper sleep than necessary.**

**Raidou won't do his laundry until his room smells like an ass crack.**

Genma sings like a bird on his ass. Raidou's defense in all of this is, "at least I'm a damn good ninja!"

He hasn't been on a date in a while. As a matter of fact, he can't even recall his last one-night stand. Shit just sucks and he feels bad. Stuck in his head. In a sunken mud hole of bad feelings.

There are times he thinks, so clearly in his own voice that it should've been him. Not Asuma.

"When was the last time you felt the touch of a woman? You just need pussy." Genma had joked before he calculated the severity of the situation. Pussy can't swallow what Raidou is feeling.

Kurenai, Genma, and Iruka gave him an intervention. He had to do something proactive. If he refused, they'd be sure to convince Kakashi to deem him unfit to serve in the forces.

"All that murder couldn't be good for your mental wellbeing." Iruka was the most careful with his words. He didn't throw around selfish, stubborn, obtuse, and emotionally underdeveloped.

So here he is, in a circle jerk of sadness. The free snacks are supposed to butter you up, he figures. They pass around their names. Talk about their lives. The sadness doesn't outright fall from the ceiling. It's a slow burn. He and Yuugao are the only two that remain committed to saying the least possible.

He doesn't know how the fuck this is supposed to help him. Civilian problems are vastly different than shinobi problems. Iruka wagered that all pain is just that—pain.

After the session is over, Yuugao ducks out first. He doesn't know why he fixates on her Achilles tendon. Her ankles are sharp and pretty. Her leggings come right above her calf. He watches her hastily push the door open.

Raidou stuffs more cookies into his pockets wrapped in those cheap party napkins. He survived Day One.

.

.

.

.

.

Day two of group therapy, Raidou runs into Yuugao smoking a cigarette on a metal bench. Pakkun is sprawled asleep with his belly facing the sun.

"You're early." Raidou sucks on a cherry flavored lollipop. The inside of his jaw is raw. She purses her lips and blows out smoke.

"Kakashi kicked me off the payroll. I don't have shit else better to do." She flicks the ash in the trash can.

"That bad huh?" Raidou arches a brow.

"Yup. That bad." She is still stunned by his statement about her apparent fear. Yuugao looks up into his face. His eyes so dark they look black. He sits beside her, careful not to wake up Pakkun.

"The whole time I was listening to these folks talk, I was thinking—fuuuck. How is any of this productive? I don't need trauma bonding. I need a drug to alter my brain chemistry." He talks around his lollipop.

"I'd prefer a lobotomy." Yuugao holds her cigarette away from him.

"I'm not that miserable." His words are wet, sliding around in his mouth. He sucks harder on the lollipop.

"I've got a PhD in misery." She suddenly finds it hard to look in his direction. Raidou is watching her face intently. It's just a quirk of his. How he listens to people.

"I'm gonna tell you what Genma told me. Sounds like you need some pussy." He coolly jokes and it lands solidly. Yuugao rewards him with a big smile, her teeth peeking out from her lips. Pakkun snorts.

"He really said that to you? When was the last time he got himself some pussy?" Yuugao sucks on her teeth.

"You'd be very surprised. He's hot shit with that pretty boy face." Raidou bites down on his lollipop, the shards spreading along his tongue.

"He's alright. Very _ok_ if you ask me. Not my type." Yuugao doesn't think she has a type. She tries to wrap her head around Genma getting ass.

"He likes civilian girls. They think the sharp pointy shit is hot, I guess. He's cool to the civvy girls. A total dork to me and you." Raidou pulls the stick out of his mouth. The tip of it gooey with his saliva.

"Trauma is hot, Raidou."

"Is that what you're into. Trauma fucking?"

"Please spare me, you weirdos..." Pakkun rolls onto the ground.

Raidou and Yuugao stare at each other for a very long time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Therapy stopped being about healing. Yuugao and Raidou show up to see each other. To the people who love them, it seems like they were moving towards progress. And in a way, they are. Just on their terms in a way that pleases everyone. Are they getting better? Absolutely not.

"Do you think it's working?" Raidou walks Yuugao home after their tenth meeting. Pakkun no longer needs to 'chaperone' her due to good behavior.

"What is?" She loves watching his face.

"This therapy shit." He enjoys the way Yuugao smells. She doesn't smell like a suffering person.

"We're friends so it did some good." Yuugao bumps her shoulder against him.

"We're friends?" Raidou doesn't want to say but he's incredibly self-aware. The group therapy isn't working. They're using each other as outlets. They complain and gripe and _woe is me_ together.

Ten sessions are all it took to be friends.

"Yea. I know your favorite color now. Your favorite soda pop. That thing your mom said..." That he'd shared in a moment of vulnerability during therapy.

"I gotcha."

Yuugao links their arms together and Raidou softens into the gesture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the twentieth session, Yuugao feels a change in herself. She still rips through bottles of brown liquor. Being intoxicated gives her a sense of autonomy over her feelings. It's the only time she feels like her old self, _whoever that woman was supposed to be_. She most certainly couldn't tell you.

She did decide to be a better friend and call up Anko. They meet outside of a local bar. A hole in the wall. The place reminds Yuugao of dried, crusty scabs. They're both giddy on ecstasy. Anko drums her fingers along the bar, her index finger wrapped in a band aid because she'd broken her nail popping open a beer can.

"So, are you gonna buy us drinks?" Anko accosts Genma.

Genma washes down a laugh with his beer. His brows knit together, and he takes a moment to gauge a response. Anko is a very intense person. She likes to get up in your personal space— _weeding out the weak ones_ she'll call it.

"What do I get out of it?" Genma is with a group of ninja. Some of them are in their fatigues like they'd just gotten off their shifts.

"Clout? Your mama's approval cos you're such a gosh darn gentleman." Anko props her chin in her hand. Genma looks from her to Yuugao, not really buying into Anko's charm.

"I don't need clout." Genma mimics Anko's posture, also resting his chin in his hand.

"Clout gets you pussy, Genma." Yuugao chimes in.

"Does it?" He refocuses his eyes on Anko. Yuugao gets the idea that they do this roundabout flirting all the time. It's actually pretty entertaining.

A hand flattens against Yuugao's back, but she doesn't jump. She just knows its Raidou, who actually gets more of a reaction out of Genma than Anko.

"Oh my god, you actually took a shower and showed up." Genma leans against the counter. Anko swivels her head to also gape at Raidou. Yuugao's shoulders slump when he slides his hand away. Raidou is a good guy, and this is her only complaint.

"Don't make a big deal about it. I'll get nervous and pee on myself. You know how shy I am." Raidou delivers his sarcasm with a flat drawl.

"So, you're a dog?" Yuugao smiles at him. Raidou hesitates and blushes.

"Genma is the dirty dog. A whole bitch if you ask me." Anko takes Genma's beer and finishes it off.

"You can't stop sniffing my asshole, so I guess that makes you a bitch as well." Genma likes Anko a whole lot. He watches her throat muscles as she chugs the beer.

"Are they fucking?" Yuugao gets real close to Raidou's face, twirling a lock of her hair with her thumb and index finger.

"Yes. Like bunny rabbits." Raidou mutters. His stomach tightens.

"What about you, Raidou? Are you seeing anyone?" Yuugao has a shimmer of sweat down the bridge of her nose.

"No. You?" He inhales the smell of her deodorant. She is wearing a black tube top and a pair of leggings that crawl over her belly button.

"Not as of late. I've been too sad to fuck." It's the truth but she also doesn't want Raidou to know how many dicks have been inside of her. She'd been riding yards of it before group therapy. It dawns on her that meeting Raidou had curbed her horny monster. Subconsciously she's been saving herself for him. He's hot in all the right ways necessary. Raidou never cuts her off, when they talk he looks her in the eyes (this means he's never lying), he has a quick sense of humor, and she just knows he looks good with his shirt off. She can tell by the way his shirt bunches around his biceps.

"You're too young to be too sad to fuck." His smile sits on the side of his face.

"Not true. Sex is mental for women. If my heart isn't in it, neither is my pussy." Yuugao digs her soft pack of cigarettes out of Anko's back pocket. Genma has her too distracted. They're bickering about something but speak low enough so that only they can hear each other.

"That's valid." Raidou watches her flick the lighter a few times before a flame actually licks her cigarette.

"Why haven't you gotten laid?" She sucks in then breathes out a thin puff of smoke.

"I'm not too popular with women. My face is too ugly, or it's all about just how ugly I am." Raidou is deeply self-conscious about his scar. His scar enters a room first then his actual person ten minutes later.

"What makes you think you're ugly?" Yuugao reaches over Anko's arm for a tiny glass ash tray. She laughs too like what he'd said was downright absurd. He blinks, considering just how dumb and childish it must've sounded. _I'm just too ugly_ sounds like something an unintelligent, sad, pimple-faced thirteen-year-old would say.

"If you haven't noticed..." He traces his pinky finger over the scar.

"Oh, I've noticed." Yuugao scoots on the edge of her seat, hair falling over her shoulders, holding her cigarette in the air. She presses her mouth to his ear and whispers, "Your scar makes my pussy soaking wet."

Then she plants a kiss over his sideburns. This cements their attraction towards each other. Yuugao sits back straight in her seat, giving him this big pink smile and a perfect wink. His soul evacuates his body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't a lie. Sure, the ecstasy made her sweat in unusual places, so perhaps it was an exaggeration. The truth is that Yuugao likes Raidou enormously. When they dipped from the smelly bar, he kissed her back with the same eagerness. Unlike a man who never got laid because he is ugly (which he most definitely is not). The pieces slid together. Nobody had ever told Raidou that about himself. It's something he has convinced himself into believing to get himself out of deep connections.

He presses Yuugao against the front door of her apartment with his hand down her leggings and two fingers inside of her.

"I don't do one-night stands." Raidou stops kissing her to emphasize this. Yuugao squints at him, processes what he's really trying to say before she answers him.

"It doesn't have to be that way." This statement is contingent upon the sex actually being worth it. He had been fingering her for longer than five minutes outside. Her jaws ached from the heaviness of his desire. Her dry mouth soaked up his saliva. His rough fingers slipped up in her with the kind of precision only a ninja can have. Yuugao is willing to gamble.

"Ok." He lowers his eyes back to her mouth.

"Ok." Yuugao snakes her fingers around the doorknob.

They stumble through Yuugao's front door, sticking to each other with their sweat. She has her hands down his pants before he gets out of his sandals. They both undress at the front door, leaving their clothes in a heap. Raidou lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her into her bedroom. She kisses him violently, like she's trying to crawl inside of his body. His stubble pricks and tickles her lips.

Raidou kneels into her mattress and she slides out of his arms. Yuugao sprawls on her back and he lowers his face to her fluttering stomach. He sticks his tongue inside of her belly button, shoving his two fingers deeper inside of her.

"Raidou..." Yuugao just wants to say his name. He hums into her stomach and she arches her back, catching the warm explosion of his breathing. Raidou lifts his mouth up to her breasts, licking her left nipple. He sucks it into his mouth. She says his name again. Raidou moves his fingers out then slowly pushes them back inside of her again. She hisses a phlegmy _fuck_.

"Hurry up and put your dick inside of me." Yuugao actually cries. Her temples are sweaty. The tingles zig zag up her stomach, electrocuting her brain.

"You don't want to come first?" Raidou kisses her throat. Yuugao's apartment is actually really stuffy. He even starts to sweat by absorbing her body heat. The airlessness of her bedroom allows them to really smell each other.

"I do..." Yuugao rubs herself against his knuckles. As he slides his fingers out of her, he lifts his face over hers. She brings her hands up and cups the sides of his face.

"I don't have a condom." He takes his sticky fingers and wraps them around his penis, swiping his thumb over the wet tip. 

"You don't wanna feel me raw?" She most definitely does.

"I'm just being respectable." Raidou, being a man, doesn't ask any more questions.

"Stop being respectable. If you weren't worth it, we wouldn't have gotten this far." Yuugao kisses his mouth then turns over onto her stomach. Raidou takes her word and doesn't give her time to adjust. At the exact moment she lifts her hips, he pushes himself inside of her. Raidou makes an ugly guttural noise. Not a moan. Not even a sigh. It vibrates through him like all of his insides have melted. Yuugao laughs loudly. She feels the size of his penis and its impact in her nipples.

"You're a slut, Raidou." She moves her hips. He doesn't know how to reply to that. His back starts to sweat. He wraps a hand around her throat and Yuugao lets out a syrupy " _Mmmmmm"_.

Raidou dwells on the 'worth it'. He's never been in love. There was a point in time when he had casual sex, but he has this distinct determination to come inside of Yuugao. His pace starts generous, but the more his brain tells him that he is 'worth it', he deepens his thrusting. He hits inside of her so hard, he can feel the stress of it in his muscles. The good kind of pain and aching. Yuugao is obnoxiously loud as she moves with him.

"It couldn't possibly feel that good." Raidou hasn't felt this good in years. His fingers dig into her jawline.

"Raidou, your dick is big and perfect." Yuugao is still floaty from the ecstasy.

Their bodies are so drenched the friction sounds wet. Raidou chases the demon that is his orgasm, slamming against her.

"Where do you want me to come?" He asks politely.

"In my pussy." Yuugao says. Her orgasm aches between her legs. There's a loud pounding on the other side of her shared wall with her neighbors. She drags his name out of her mouth out of spite but the feelings in it are real.

Raidou obliges without second guessing himself. He fills her up with his semen, pulling out just a little bit so he can witness the mess he's made inside of her.

The bed sighs beneath them, suddenly collapsing in the middle.

"Shit." Yuugao grunts. She swipes a finger between her leg, not giving a shit about the bed frame. She tastes the mixture of her juices with Raidou's semen.

Raidou crawls off of the bed with his dick still in his hand, observing her snapped wood panels.

"Where did you get this bed?"

"What!?" Yuugao lies facedown in the depression of the mattress. Raidou gets on his knees to observe the frame.

"This looks like cheap material..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Yuugao's voice is clipped by the hard pounding on the wall from her neighbors.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Raidou peeks his head over the mattress, glaring at her like she is being the ridiculous one.

Most men leave or she has to throw them out to avoid cuddling. Raidou aks her to get out of bed so that he can fully assess the situation.

"It's my fault." He never even bothered to put his clothes back on. "I'll buy you another one..."

And Yuugao knew, right then and there, that she would be ok with having his baby inside of her. If the universe gives her more time, she most certainly will be giving it all to Raidou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pal antioedipus ; u ; You should go read the source material for this fan fic of a fan fic (totally meta). Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Music vibes ~ M83 "Walkaway Blues"


End file.
